


Feeling Good

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Godstiel: Cas as God, Songfic, spoilers for 6x22 and 7x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlet written to go along with a fantstic video created by my friend yaya_wr8t3r, which can be found here http://youtu.be/ylLtzPcoiRg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yayawr8t3r](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yayawr8t3r).



Castiel surveyed the field of angels around him, all reduced to burnt wings and empty vessels.

He smiled. Not because of what He’d done. Killing his own brothers and sisters was not a pleasurable act, but it was a necessary one. 

Taking on his new role as God, He felt like never before that he was one with the world around him. 

_Birds in the sky, you know how I feel. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel._

As the breeze drifted by, Castiel could sense the raw power inside Him, connecting Him to every aspect of this world the Father had created. 

And then abandoned. 

Stepping into the vacancy, He thought,’this is where I **belong’**. 

He’d given so much. Denied Himself any kind of reward for any of it.

But now…well, someone had to take that place. Why not Him? All of the souls inside Him sang out with joy.

The connection only grew from hour to hour, day to day. The fish swimming in His sea, the rivers created by the Father that had gone before Him, even the scent of the pines and the blossoms on the trees, they all lived inside of Him. Castiel was one with all of them.

Freedom like this was the last thing He ever thought He’d experience. This old world was a new world, and a bold world, for Him. Not just for Him, not just for the angels, but for _everything_. Each and every one of the Father’s creations were getting a fresh start, on earth and in Heaven.

_Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_

He knew what it looked like to most humans. Yes, many of them had been taken in the epidemics of illnesses which had occurred since He took control. But it was necessary. The news channels called it a tragedy. Castiel considered it a long-overdue thinning of the herd. Most of those souls would be welcomed into Heaven, so the sickness and death that caused such Earthly suffering didn’t mean much to Him. Yes, diseases had spread and taken tens of thousands of bodies from this planet. But no one knew better than Castiel that the **souls** were what mattered. As he now knew, Death had advised his former friends that the souls were the key, but they hadn’t realized what it meant at the time. 

He had every intention of leaving the Winchesters alone, for now. There were more important matters to which He needed to attend. 

He knew that if sleep had been necessary, He’d sleep in peace when each day was done. 

_It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life for me…and I’m feeling good_. 


End file.
